poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac's Last Stand
This is how Aqua and her friends last stand goes in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (Aqua and her friends made to the Keyblade Graveyard they summons their Keyblades and sigh) Stealth Elf: We will be friends till the end. Jet-Vac: Let the magic of friendship look after you. May it look after us all. Aqua: The three of us will always be one. (They stick in the ground, pointing downward, lifeless and unending. Terra and Eruptor finds a barren crossroads between and sees Aqua and her friends walking toward them, their eyes piercing) Aqua: I was told...the Master was struck down. Jet-Vac: And Eon, he has been struck down too? Eruptor (looking away): Yes...that's right. We were stupid and helped Xehanort do it. (Aqua and her Friend's gasps, wide-eyed) Stealth Elf: Oh my.. Terra: The Master--he tried to hurt Ven and Spyro. We only fought because we wanted to protect them. (Aqua and her friends sighs) Terra: But we were tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up--all so he could awaken the darkness inside us. You were right, Aqua--and so was the Master. We did need to be watched. We went astray--but no more. Aqua: What else is darkness but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you--making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me--how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra? Stealth Elf: Even Master Eon's honor? (They see Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz approaching) Ventus: Xehanort wants me, Spyro, Dark Spyro and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "X-blade." But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it. Aqua: X-blade? Jet-Vac: What's that? Spyro: we still don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it. Terra: Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you. Eruptor: Even you, Spyro. (Terra, Aqua and their friends move closer to them. He and Spyro looks down) Spyro: I knows, but... Ventus: Me and Spyro may have to fight Vanitas and Dark Spyro after all. If we do, guys...We want you to-- Terra: The three of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way. Eruptor: Same as us, Spyro. (He places a hand on Ven's shoulder. Aqua bends down and touches his cheek, so does Spyro's friends. Ven and Spyro removes their hands) Ventus (sadly): I'm asking you, as a friend... Spyro: Just put us out of our misery. (They gasp and Aqua places her hands on her heart. The wind picks up, blowing dirt and debris into the air. They turn and see Master Xehanort walking down the road toward them. There is a flash and Vanitas and Dark Spyro appears beside him. They stop a few yards away) Master Xehanort: Behold... These lifeless keys used to be full of power-- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me... (He points at Ventus and Spyro) Master Xehanort: X-blade! (Terra, Aqua, and Ventus and their friends engage their armor. Ven and Spyro moves, but Terra and Eruptor, holds him back and rushes toward Xehanort. Xehanort plants his foot on the ground and raises his arm. A giant wall of rock surges forth from the ground underneath Terra and Eruptor, who stumbles forward. They looks up to see another wall of rock burst through, carrying Master Xehanort, Dark Spyro and Vanitas upward. Terra and Eruptor dodges another rock wall sent by Xehanort, and looks up at him gasping. Xehanort laughs, holding his arm out, and a great wind bursts from the earth sending Keyblades flying. Aqua, Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf looks up to see the snake of blades rushing toward her) Aqua: Ven! Jet-Vac: Spyro! (Vanitas and Dark Spyro jumps onto it as part of the snake moves toward Ven and Spyro. They jumps over it, but trips. The whirling blades fly upward and knock Terra and Eruptor off one of the walls. Aqua, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac looks up sharply, watching them fall. Their eyes move to the ground, which shakes as the whirlwind of blades shoots out through the earth, attacking them and lifting them into the air. They falls to the ground, their Keyblade fallen beside them. Ven and Spyro runs over to them) Ventus: Aqua! Spyro: Guys! (Aqua and Stealth Elf grabs their Keyblade and uses it for balance as they gets up. They points it outward behind it) Aqua: Terra! Stealth Elf: Eruptor! (They shoots a beam from her Keyblade that flies past the snake of blades and covers Terra and Eruptor in a barrier, which stops the snake. The barrier bursts and Xehanort laughs to himself. Ven and Spyro gasps, Aqua, Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac breathing heavily. Ven and Spyro runs forward as Terra and Eruptor falls to the ground in front of Master Xehanort. The old man holds out his Keyblade as Ven and Spyro attacks from behind. Xehanort teleports away and grabs Ventus and Spyro from behind, holding them by their helmet. Ven and Spyro swings wildly, trying to loosen their grip) Terra: Ven! Eruptor: Spyro! (Ven's and Spyro's helmet starts to crack from the pressure. Terra and Eruptor stands to run at Xehanort again, but the whirling Keyblade return and knock him away. Vanitas and Dark Spyro jumps to Xehanort's side as Terra and Eruptor falls down the mountain, the countless blades pummeling them. Aqua and her friend stands and looks up, seeing Xehanort's hold on Ven and Spyro) Aqua (gasping): Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! (Xehanort covers thsm in dark flames, and Ven and Spyro ceases to move. Their body erupts in ice, completely frozen, and Xehanort drops hit them to the ground below. Unable to move, they hits several edge of the rock cafe, knocking off their helmets until Aqua and her friends catch them before they hit the ground. They moves out from under them and gaze into their eyes, breathing heavily.) Aqua: Ven, are you okay? Stealth Elf: Spyro, you're gonna be fine. (Their eyes gaze back at thdm, but it's all they can do. Master Xehanort's Keyblade vanishes and a large blue orb giving off electric purple fire appears in his hand. He holds it up and it shoots into the sky. A great wind picks up and pushes the clouds aside. A blue light streams out from between the parting clouds. Aqua and her friend looks up, disbelief on their face, as they watches a large blue heart-shaped moon appear in the heavens.) (Aqua and her friend watches over Ven and Apyro, who lay in her arms) ?????: How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra and Eruptor. (Aqua and her friend looks up and sees a man in a red scarf) ?????: You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master. (He chuckles darkly) Aqua: Who are you? (He smiles, his yellow eyes glinting) Braig: You think you six have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off... Terra and Eruptor will succumb to the darkness. (Ven and Spyro listens shaking with cold and anger) Braig: So...who wants to go first? Ventus (glaring furiously): Shut up! Spyro (glaring furiously): You keep your mouth shut! Braig: Oh, so this kiddo thinks they're a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? They'd got the angry look down. Aqua: Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work! Pop Fizz: She's right! (They sets Ven and Spyro down. They struggles to move) Aqua: Terra will prove to you he's stronger! Jet-Vac: We'll show you that Eruptor is strong! (They summons their Keyblade and runs toward Braig, who reveals his arrowguns) Ventus: Aqua! Spyro: Stealth Elf! Pop Fizz! Jet-Vac! (Aqua and her friends runs toward him again) Braig: Well...he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it. (He turns and runs away) Aqua: What? Jet-Vac: What does he mean? (They turns around) Aqua: Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! (Ven and Spyro struggles to get up) Ventus: Aqua! Spyro: Jet-Vac! Pop Fizz! Stealth Elf! (Then Vanitas and Dark Spyro knocked them out and they remember what Ventus and Spyro said) Ventus (Memory): I'm asking you as a friend... Spyro (Memory) Just put us out of our misery. (They they wake up) Mickey: Gosh, I'm glad you're okay. Optimus: Even you. (They get up and realised) Aqua: Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! (They saw him) Aqua: Oh, thank goodness, Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro. (They ran to them) Aqua: You're safe! Ven? Stealth Elf: Spyro? (Optimus and Mickey saw the X-blade that Spyro and Ventus holding, and they attacked Aqua and her friends, and then Mickey save them) Mickey: That's not Ven! Optimus: And that's not Spyro! (They noticed that Vanitas and Dark Spyro is controling them) Vanitas: Correct. I am not Ventus. Dark Spyro: Or Spyro. But, you got it right. (Aqua and their friends hears two voices speaking in unison) Vanitas: Their hearts has become a part of ours now. (Aqua gasps, and Mickey keeps his weapon ready) Vanitas (lifting his weapon): This X-blade will open a door-- one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! (He looks up at the blue moon overhead) Dark Spyro: And just like the legend says, the Keyblade, Digimon and Warrior War will begin! Stealth Elf: SHUT UP! Aqua: We're sick of your nonsense! Jet-Vac: Give Spyro's and Ven's Hearts Back! (Aqua, her friends, Optimus and Mickey run towards tjem, who swings the X-blade back and smiles. He swings it forward, releasing a gust of wind that blows Aqua, her friends, Optimus and Mickey away. Aqua and her friends slams into a rock and slides to the ground in pain. They breathes heavily as Vanitas and Dark Spyro walks toward her) Vanitas: What's wrong? Giving up already? Dark Spyro: Maybe you decided to throw in the towel. chuckles (They takes out their Wayfinder) Stealth Elf: Spyro... Eruptor... Aqua: Terra, Ven, lead us strength. The charm glows and it resonates with their Keyblade, which becomes a shining beam of light. Theu runs up the hill toward Vanitas and Dark Spyro, yelling) Vanitas & Dark Spyro: You're just wasting your energy. (Thy strikes his blade forward and the two collide, creating a ripple in the air. Aqua and her friends yells, struggling to keep their footing as they fight for dominance in the standoff. They moves themselves slightly forward and the X-blade snaps, shards of the blade breaking off) Vanitas & Dark Spyro: What? (In their distraction, they pushes forward, knocking them to the ground and sending the broken X-blade spinning into the air. It glows and bursts with energy, sending beams of light in haphazard directions. They strike the ground, letting loose outlines of keyholes that break apart in the air. Aqua and her friends stands, shielding their eyes as the power eminating from the almighty blade grows in strength. Mickey and Optimus looks up where he lies on the ground) Mickey (standing): Oh no! It...it's gone all haywire! Optimus: We have to help them! (theu runs toward the scene as Aqua and her friends struggles to withstand the might of the X-blade's destruction. Keyholes appear everywhere in the air and dissipate instantly, more beams of light striking the ground, creating more scattering keyholes. Darkness leaves Ven and Spyro's body in black and red shards and his armor returns) Aqua: Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! (Light striking everywhere around Aqua and Ventus even their friends, Mickey and Optimus runs toward them, as the X-blade shatters into a thousand pieces, vanishing into the air. It is enveloped by the brightest light, streams continuously billowing forth, as it sends a great wind blowing outward. Aqua and Stealth Elf tries to get to Ven and Spyro, but they both are blown away by the monstrous gale, Mickey and the others struggling to remain standing. Aqua and Stealth Elf jumps in the air, reaching for Ven and Apyro's hand, managing to touch two fingers before losing their grip. Just as they thought they would lose them, they grasps their hand as the light engulfs the area. (They are awake in Yen Sid's Tower) Aqua: Where are we? Yen Sid: Aqua, you and your friends lost consciousness. (She looks up at him) Yen Sid: Fortunately, Mickey found you, your friends, Spyro and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to recieve proper care. (She looks beside her, seeing Ven and Spyro's body propped up against the wall and Mickey standing there) Yen Sid: I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra or Eruptor. Stealth Elf: Oh... Aqua: I see. (She puts a hand on Ven's shoulder, shaking him gently) Aqua: Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! (They tries again) Aqua: Ventus! Stealth Elf: Spyro! (They remains still) Yen Sid: The boy and the Dragon's heart is sleeping. Aqua: When will they wake? Yen Sid: I could not say. It is almost as though their heart has left. Should it return, they may very well wake. Should it not, then they may sleep like this for all eternity. Jet-Vac: So there's no other... Aqua: No... (She looks up at him) Aqua: We'll keep rhem safe--until they wakes. Forever if we have to. Yen Sid: I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. They needs you and Stealth Elf to believe. You see, Ventus and Spyro's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can percieve, that means they will be looking for a friend--one who believes in them, to show them the way home. Just as long as you love them... then Ventus and Spyro will be able to find you when they wakes. (Yen Sid sits in his tall chair) Yen Sid: They can follow that love back to where they belongs--the realm of light. (Yen Sid smiles) Mickey: Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven and Spyro, too. Gosh, they've been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if both you and me believe in him with all our hearts, then they'll have six lights to follow instead of two. Jet-Vac: Huh? You mean eight lights. (Mickey gives a confused look) Pop Fizz: Eruptor. Aqua: Terra. Optimus: Sorry. Mickey (sadly): But...Terra's gone. Maybe for good. (She and her friend shakes her head) Stealth Elf: Oh boy. Eruptor might be gone, but for Terra... Aqua: I think we know how to find him. (They takes out their Wayfinder and covers it with their hands.) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3